


Tadhana [Fate]

by Sayuki_Kagami



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Harana, How Do I Tag, I'll explain this in the notes, LMAO, Lance singing, M/M, Space Gays, and playing the guitar, filipino!lance, pidge is using they/their pronouns, really - Freeform, space guitar, this'll be part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki_Kagami/pseuds/Sayuki_Kagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Why don't you say the things [or feelings] that you can't admit </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>First contribution to this fandom and to this ship! Inspired by this <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zLW8xb7N7E"> song </a> that I really love!!!!<br/>(here's an acoustic cover that I found as well. not half bad, imho. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWPu8tNDbFk">link </a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadhana [Fate]

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I did mention in the tags that this'll be part of a series that I'm working on. I just really needed to get this part out first cause I have very strong feelings for these boys and this song. What that series is about will be a secret though until I finish the first part hahaha.
> 
> Also, this is unbeta-d so feel free to point out any mistakes by commenting or messaging me on my [tumblr](http://sayuki-kagami.tumblr.com/). Feel free to message me about this ship bECAUSE GOSHDARNIT I LOVE THEM.

"Really? You guys have guitars on Altea?" Lance grinned as he eager looked at Coran.

"Well, we don't call it that at Altea, but yes, it does match that Earthly instrument." Coran hummed, "I suppose I can dig one up. We have in in storage somewhere..."

Lance gave a enthusiastic whoop and gave the other male a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Lance said before bounding off to tell the news to Hunk and Pidge. Coran merely shook his head fondly before heading off to find said instrument for the younger male.

\---

When they arrived to the dining area for lunch, the space guitar, as Lance had dubbed it, was there, clean and newly polished on his chair.

"Space guitar!" Hunk grinned, pointing it to Lance. 

"Actually, it's called a---" 

"Coran!! You are the best!" Lance cheered, gathering the Altean for another bone crushing hug before he could finish the sentence.

"Alright, alright. Lunch first and then you can tinker with it." Coran said, pleased with the reaction as he twirled his moustache.

Lance nodded, placed it on the empty chair beside his before taking his seat beside Keith.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar, Lance." Shiro commented as they took their seats.

"Yea, I grew up with my cousins and they used to have a band so they taught me. Told me it'd be handy when I wanted to woo someone with a _harana_." Lance hummed taking a bite out of the green food goo.

"What is a... harana?" Allura asked, as Pidge gave a shrug, shovelling the goo in their mouth.

"It's a Filipino term." Lance explained, his voice growing soft at the fond memories he remembered. "It's basically a serenade. It's actually pretty old fashioned but what you do is you would go to the girl's house at night and you sing to them by their window. Kinda like a way of getting in their favor and in the favor of their parents as well. Some people would also bring flowers to give after performing. I used to go with my cousins as moral support."

"How romantic," Allura commented, smiling at the thought.

"So does this mean you can actually sing in tune?" Keith asked and although there was no bite in his tone, Lance still bristled. He was about to make a retort when Hunk jumped in. Always the peacemaker, Hunk.

"Yea man, Lance can sing! When we would sneak out, we used to do karaoke a lot!"

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the mention of sneaking out and Hunk looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"A-anyways, it'll be a treat! Come on, Lance." Hunk continued.

"Well, since you insist." Lance said pushing the chair away and grabbing the guitar.

"I said after the meal." Coran murmured to himself but did nothing to stop the blue paladin. He too was curious. 

It took a few minutes for Lance to tune the guitar before he started plucking for real. 

**Sa hindi inaaasahang pagtatagpo ng mga mundo  
** **May minsan lang na nagdugtong, damang dama na ang ugong nito**  
_In an unexpected meeting of worlds  
There was a rare interconnection, and we can really feel its resonance_

Lance voice was soft, his eyes on the guitar as he concentrated, slowly remembering all those lessons he had before.

**Di pa ba sapat ang sakit at lahat na hinding hindi ko ipararanas saýo**  
_Isn't it enough, the pain and all, that I will never let you experience?_

Lance started to get more confident, his voice getting louder as he looked up and...

**Ibinubunyag ka ng iyong matang sumisigaw ng pag-sinta**  
_Your eyes are giving you away, it's screaming for love_

...his eyes met with Keith's, a small blush blooming on the red paladin's cheeks.

**Ba't 'di pa patulan ang pagsuyong nagkulang**  
_Why not fight for the love that fell short?_

Lance took a deep breath, glancing at the others who were watching intently..

**Tayong umaasang hilaga't kanluran**  
_We're hoping, north to west_

...he hasn't felt this nervous in a while. Even the mice were paying attention.

**Ikaw ang hantungan at bilang kanlungan mo**  
_You're my destination and as your shelter_

He glanced back at Keith, no noticing how his voice wavered slightly, not knowing that his eyes showed his emotions.

**Ako ang sasagip sa'yo**  
_I will save you_

Fuck, his heart was beating fast.

**Saan nga ba patungo, nakayapak at nahihiwagaan?**  
_Where are we headed, barefooted and confused?_

Focus Lance, this isn't that bad. You want to impress Keith, right?

**Ang bagyo ng tadhana ay dinadala ako sa init ng bisig mo**  
_The storms of fate brings me to the warmth of your arms_

Wait. What?

**Ba't di pa sabihin ang hindi mo maamin?**  
_Why don't you say the things [or feelings] that you can't admit_

God, he was an idiot. He liked Keith...

**Ipauubaya na lang ba 'to sa hangin?**  
_Will you just hand it over to to be carried by the wind?_

...and it took him a damn song to realize it.

**'Wag mong ikatakot ang bulong ng damdamin mo**  
_Don't be afraid of what your heart whispers to you_

He took a deep breath before looking to meet Keith's eyes, his voice growing fond towards the end.

**Naririto ako't nakikinig saýo**  
_I'm here, listening to you_

His stopped strumming, focusing on Keith's expression. The black haired male was blushing, reaching the tip of his ears.

'Cute,' Lance thought, as he absentmindedly reached out to tuck a stray hair behind Keith's ear.

Keith stiffened, his cheeks growing hotter. Lance opened his mouth to say something when Shiro cleared his throat, causing the blue paladin to jerk his hand back.

"Lance that was lovely!" Allura beamed. "I never knew you were that good."

"Y-Yea.. Thanks, Princess." Lance said, turning back to his food, his hand still burning from where he held Keith.

He didn't notice the small glances Keith would shoot at him or the knowing smiles of their other teammates.


End file.
